MI HISTORIA ENTRE TUS DEDOS
by HuMi-ChaN
Summary: Habia accedido a esconderlo,a pesar de saber la realidad.Se había embarcado en algo que era "imposible" No habia mas que decir...YAOI/Sasugaa Agradecimiento a "Memorias de un secreto" Es corto,inconcreto...


_Para "Memorias de un secreto"_

_Se que no se compara con nada de lo que ella ha escrito…Pero su amor por el sasugaa me ah motivado a escribirlo, así que pensaba en ella cuando me decidí por fin a escribirlo._

_Tenía ya algún tiempo (Bastante de hecho) Con esta idea, pero sin la oportunidad de hacerla… Espero que les guste ^^_

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del respectivo autor del cual los tomé prestados para hacer esta historia de la cual la trama es toda mía, y llega a ustedes gracias a fanfiction ^^

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»**_**MI HISTORIA ENTRE TUS DEDOS**_**«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**

Estaba de pie en el balcón de su oficina. Pensando seriamente en si debía arrojarse o continuar mintiendo… Mintiéndose.

Era, después de todo, el Kazekage de la aldea de la arena.

Era, después de todo, el hombre mas fuerte de toda suna, y, a pesar de haber sido el mas débil de los jinchuriki, se había enfrentado a infinidad de adversidades, que no habían sido para él, mas problema que una piedra en el zapato.

Había sido un hombre de carácter frío, cortante, indiferente y peligroso. Y, en algún momento, se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente quería; y había cedido esos sentimientos, para tener un corazón de verdad. Para poder dejarse sentir con sinceridad…

Ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse… Muy tarde; pues ya no había vuelta atrás.

Desde ahí, aun podía verle caminar por el desierto.

Hacía un año. Si, exactamente ese día se cumplía un año entero.

Había pasado un año ya, y él aun no lograba comprender cómo fue que todo había sucedido…

_~ Yo pienso que… No son tan inútiles, las noches que te di…~_

Tras regresar de una reunión, mientras una tormenta que levantaba la arena sin compasión azotaba la aldea, los guardias se habían retirado de sus puestos de vigilancia, sabiendo que nadie (salvo el kazekage que volvía) se atrevería a atravesar entre aquella tormenta.

Sin embargo, intersectándolo en la entrada… Ahí estaba él.

_~ Te marchas y qué. Yo no intento discutírtelo, lo sabes, y lo sé ~_

Era un delito.

No podía ser clasificado de otra manera.

El que, el Kage de una aldea, ocultara a un criminal de rango S, no podía ser clasificado mas que como el peor delito.

Pero él había accedido a ocultarlo, aún sabiendo aquello.

_~ Al menos quédate sólo esta noche…~_

Sería que desde el principio estuvo prendido de él, y en realidad, nunca quiso darse cuenta de verdad.

Después de oírle hablar… Ni siquiera hubiese necesitado amenazarle tan estúpidamente. Igual hubiera accedido a ocultar su presencia cuanto le fuera a él necesario.

_~ Tal vez es que me voy sintiendo solo…~_

Pero las cosas se le habían salido de las manos.

Le había proporcionado dónde dormir, y lo alimentaba todos los días… Pero se quedó perdido en su forma de sonreírle, haciéndole ver que lo manipulaba.

_~ Porque conozco esa sonrisa, tan definitiva…_

_Tu sonrisa que a mi mismo…_

_Me abrió tu paraíso…~_

Aunque desde el principio le gustó que lo manipulara…

Cuándo fue que se dejó dominar por las caricias… Quizá nunca lo sabría…

Simplemente, se había dejado tomar por completo.

Se perdía entre sus manos, se derretía entre sus caricias, y se sentía perecer en sus labios…

_~ Porque esta vez, agachas la mirada… ~_

Le encantaba la sensación de sentirlo golpear contra su cuerpo. Tenerlo dentro de él…

El dolor… de saber que, inevitablemente, en algún momento… todo terminaría…

_~ Me pides que sigamos siendo amigos. ~_

Ahora se burlaba de él.

_~ Amigo para qué, Maldita sea._

_A un amigo lo perdono…_

_Pero a ti, te amo… ~_

Sabía que no podía detenerlo, porque sería delatarse a si mismo por algo "innecesario"

_~ Hay cosas que yo no te eh dicho aun…~_

Sasuke pensaba que, desde el principio, lo hacía todo por la estúpida amenaza.

Que no tenía otra opción.

_~ Que mis problemas sabes que, se llaman "Tú"…~_

Tenerlo escondido en Suna, mantenerlo vivo, darle calor… Proporcionarle placer…

Sasuke sólo representaba un gran problema y malestar para él. Esa era la verdad.

_~ Sólo por eso, tú me ves hacerme el duro…~_

Pero… preferiría tener problemas, que no verle más…

_~ Para sentirme, un poquito más seguro. ~_

Sin ningún sentimiento, mas que el placer de sentir que dominaba su existencia, un día, Sasuke decidió que ya no necesitaba estar ahí.

Había sido, 'un lindo pasatiempo'.

_~ Y, si no quieres ni decir en qué eh fallado…~_

Simplemente, ya no le hacía falta estar ahí.

Jamás lo necesito. Pero se había 'divertido'.

_~ Recuerda que también a ti, te eh perdonado…~_

Ahora que, su cuerpo se encontraba en perfecto estado, ya no necesitaba más de él.

Ni de Suna, ni de Gaara…

_~ En cambio tú, dices "Lo siento, no te quiero"…~_

Sabía que no le importaba en absoluto. Por eso no quería escuchar sus excusas estúpidas.

No quería oírlo decir "Gracias"… Porque estarían vacías.

_~ ¿Qué vas a hacer? Busca una excusa, y luego márchate. ~_

No quería oírlo decir "Lo siento"… Por que no lo sentía.

_~ Porque de mi, no quieras preocuparte; no debes provocarme. ~_

No quería oírlo decir "Nos volveremos a ver…" Porque, era seguro. Él no regresaría.

_~ Que yo te escribiré un par de canciones…_

_Tratando de ocultar mis emociones ~ _

Quizá debió matarlo. No aceptar un trato tan sádico.

_~ Pensando, pero poco, en las palabras… ~_

Pero, y alo sabía… No había vuelta atrás.

Desde el primer momento que lo miró…

_~ Y hablaré de la sonrisa… Tan definitiva…~_

Desde el primer momento que escuchó su voz, sus propósitos, y le miró sonreír, con semejante frialdad e indiferencia…

_~ Tu sonrisa que a mi mismo, me abrió tu paraíso…~_

Sabía que, terminaría cediendo…

_~ Hay una cosa, que yo no te eh dicho aun…~_

Por eso lo miraba marcharse ahora. Y cediendo, del mismo modo, a las emociones que decidió tomar; daba paso libre a sus lágrimas…

_~ Que mis problemas, sabes… Se llaman "TÚ". ~_

Y, caminando entre el viento del desierto, sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás, cargando con todos sus pecados; aquellos que le pesaban más tomados de la mano de su alma…

_~ En cambio tú, dices "Lo siento… No te quiero…"~ _

Atados a su corazón… arrastrando con todas sus acciones… una lagrima brotaba de sus ojos negros, corriendo por una triste sonrisa resignada…

_~ Y te me vas…_

_Con esta historia, entre tus dedos…~_

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O


End file.
